A synthetic program designed to reach the streptogramin antibiotics, griseoviridin, virginiamycin, madumycin, and ostreogrycin is underway. Since all contain an elaborated oxazole moiety and the 1,3-dihydroxydiene fragment, it is proposed to prepare this key intermediate as the initial target followed by the respective hydroxy acids necessary for macrocyclic ring closures.